


Playing Twister

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cute Claire, Daddy Dean, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have only had time for quickies lately, with raising their adoptive daughter, Claire. One night, in the middle of sex, they get interrupted, and a viable explanation must be given as to just what the hell they were doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of pictures I saw.

"God, Dean, don't _stop._.." Cas groaned, trying hard to keep his voice to a hushed whisper. Dean gasped for air as he felt his husband's tight ring of muscle clench around him, leaving him momentarily incoherent.

"C-Cas..." Dean mumbled into his neck, "Shit, baby, so tight for me tonight..."

They were currently attempting another late night quickie, which is all they seemed to be getting in lately ever since adopting Claire. But they weren't complaining; they were willing to sacrifice deep, body-exploration sex until the rare occasions when she would go and visit Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess or Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Kali for the weekend.

For now, this would suffice when they both needed it badly enough.

"Fuck, Dean, hurry up," Cas urged, grinding down as Dean thrust himself deep.

 "I'm tryin'," Dean panted, " _Ah_ , so good... feel so good around my cock baby..."

"Keep... _oh_... keep your v-voice down..."

"I know, babe, I know..."

The bed creaked, and the occasional soft knock against the wall of the bedposts hitting it sounded, but the closer Cas got to climax, the more he was basically ignoring his own rule.

"Dean... Dean, deeper... fuck me harder..."

"Shhh, baby, Claire's just down the hall in her room, remember?" Dean reminded him, and Cas nodded feverishly, his cheeks flushing from exertion.

 "Make me come, Dean, god, I need to come on your big cock..."

 A shudder ran through Dean. His husband always started dirty talking when he was horny like this, and he loved it.

"You close?" Dean murmured soothingly in Cas' ear, stroking his matted hair back, and Cas nodded again, grabbing at Dean's back and digging his nails in.

"Gonna take care of my man, huh?" Dean smiled, his voice low and rumbly in his chest, "Gonna take care of my sexy man, make you come on my cock..."

" _Fuck_ , Dean!" Cas hissed.

"Mine," Dean said, sucking a hickey into Cas' shoulder, and Cas would've been embarrassed, but he was too far gone to care now.

Dean rolled his hips, and Cas was beginning to fall into rhythm with the creaking of the bed as he pushed down in time with Dean's thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building every time Dean pounded, deep and fast, into his prostate.

He moaned quietly, and so did Dean, burying his face into the pillow as Cas carded his fingers through Dean's damp hair. Every time his husband pushed in, he put his entire body weight into it, and god, Cas loved the feeling of his hole being stretched and filled to the hilt with Dean's thick cock.

"So close," Cas mumbled, clawing at Dean's back, and Dean let out a little groan into his neck, snapping his hips up into him.

Just as they were both about to drop off the edge, they heard a faint knock at the door.

"Daddy? Papa?"

Dean's eyes flew open, and Cas' lips parted as Dean scrambled to throw the sheet over themselves in time.

The door creaked open, letting in a sliver of light from the hallway nightlight.

"My tummy hurts," the small blonde said, rubbing her eyes and yawning. After a second, she squinted, frowning a little. "What are you guys doing?"

Dean stammered over his words, and Cas blushed.

"We, um..." Dean informed her, "Twister. We're... we're playing twister, pumpkin."

Claire held her frown, but eventually shrugged, because adults were weird and she would never understand the weird stuff they do.

"Sorry you're feeling sick, sweetheart," Cas said, trying to hide the hitch in his voice, "D-do you need one of us to come and tuck you back in and give you a hug, maybe? Would that make it better?"

They both waited with baited breath, but Claire decidedly just shook her head. "That's alright, Papa. I'll just keep bunny close to me while I sleep, and maybe I'll feel better in the morning."

Both men visibly relaxed, and Dean nodded. "Alright, well, if you're sure... but if you need anything else- come and get us, okay hun?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, sweets!"

 "Goodnight, honey."

The door slowly shut again, and when they heard the click, Cas let out a breath. They had both been laying there without moving, Dean's dick still far up Cas' ass, and it was killing them not to move and finish off.

Now they could, and Dean wasted no time in hammering into his husband, reaching down to touch Cas' cock and massage his balls a little. In seconds, Cas was coming, and Dean felt the warm liquid hit his stomach, making a mess of both of them as they slid together. Dean watched as Cas came undone, pawing at the sheets and arching off the bed, and he came as well, buried in Cas' tight heat.

As they came down, Cas patted Dean twice on the bicep, signifying for him to roll off, and Dean pulled out, flopping back onto his side of the bed with a satisfied sigh. He reached over, and pulled a couple of tissues out to clean them off.

Cas dragged his fingers through his hair, and rolled over to face Dean with a sated smile. "I love you, you know."

"I know," Dean smiled back, kissing him on the lips. Cas snuggled in closer to Dean, and he laid his head on Dean's chest, breathing in the smell of him. Dean wrapped his bigger arms around Cas, and they both just listened to the comfortable silence of the room along with their breathing.

"You think we helped Claire enough?" Cas asked, and Dean hesitated before saying yes. Maybe she thought she was interrupting their game of Twister or something.

"Tell you what. I'll go check on her... maybe whip up a quick hot chocolate for her," Dean said, and got up, feeling the ache of the exercise in his lower back. He really needed to be getting back to the gym, especially with all the pie Cas made. He pulled on a shirt and pajama pants.

"Maybe not hot chocolate, though- she said her stomach hurt."

 Dean stopped. "Oh, right. Well, I'll tuck her in properly, then."

"Tell her I love her," Cas said, "then come back to bed."

Dean nodded, and padded out as Cas blew him a kiss.

This is how he wanted to grow old.


End file.
